1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to hanging objects off the ground, and more particularly to hanging apparatus that is insertable into and removable from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a very common practice to hold selected objects off the ground by means of posts or poles inserted into the ground. Clotheslines, telephone wires, and fences are but a tiny sample of the great variety of objects that are held above the ground by poles and/or posts.
Many poles and posts are intended to be permanently placed in the ground. Others, however, are intended only for temporary use. For example, real estate sales signs are often hung from a post on the property being advertised for sale. After the transaction associated with the property has been completed, the sign and post are removed for transporting to a different property.
In the past, it was an onerous chore to drive a post such as a real estate sign post into the ground. A person required a shovel or similar tool, which was difficult to use in compacted or rocky ground. It was a second chore to remove the post. That was especially true if the ground froze while the post was in place. Removing a post from frozen or otherwise hard ground risked damage to the tools as well as the post itself.
Another example of temporarily hanging objects off the ground concerns archery bows. During competition or at a practice site, an archer frequently sets his bow down between shots. Since bows are expensive, archers desire to protect them from moisture and dirt. That was difficult to do when laying them on the ground. Accordingly, it is desirable to hang the bows from a support rather than lay them on the ground. However, no suitable bow hanger exists for archery use.
In the past, it was an onerous chore to drive a post such as a real estate sign post into the ground. A person required a shovel or similar tool, which was difficult to use in compacted or rocky ground. It was a second chore to remove the post. That was especially true if the ground froze while the post was in place. Removing a post from frozen or otherwise hard ground risked damage to the tools as well as the post itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,873 shows a fishing pole holder that includes a stake drivable into the ground. A slide hammer on the holder aids in the inserting and removing process. The holder of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,873 is unsuitable for holding such large items as signs and archery bows.
Thus, a need exists for improvements in supports that temporarily hold objects off the ground.